bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Belly of the Beast
Despite Hell being a normally loud place, caused so by the long-winded screams of souls being tortured, it was always quiet in the Headquarters of the Cardinals. All that could be heard in the long hallway leading to the conference room were loud tappings of polished black dress shoes hitting the floor as Envy and her new and only Hell-Hunter, Nori, discussed latest events. "Im sure Greed is glad to have his old Hell-Hunter back along with a fresh recruit." she began. Nori, who was walking steadily behind his new boss so that he could stare at her ass, was too distracted to respond properly. "Yeah, that's great..." he mumbled, tilting his head to the side for a better view. Selling his soul hadn't be all bad... at least he'd been sent to serve under Envy. And, as long as she didn't notice him staring like this, they could both maintain a mutual relationship. Nori, after a moments pause, finally grasped what Envy had said to him. "He's probably still not satisfied. Before you know it he'll be asking Bael for another one, and then he'll probably get it, and things will repeat themselves..." She sighed "That's Greed for you. Always trying to get more than what he deserves. He'll never be satisfied. But anyway, if you want to get anywhere here kid you'd better keep your head up and away from my ass's general direction, got it?" She turned around, glaring at him. "Sure." Nori replied, though from the tone in his voice, it was difficult to determine whether or not he was using sarcasm. "Uhm... where exactly are we going?" Envy seemed to never really explain Nori the details of where they were going, and unless he directly asked her for the information, he most likely wouldn't recieve it until he actually got to where they were going. She closed her eyes in annoyance while marching on "I already told you; we're going to the conference room. You'll wait out in the lobby while the rest of us Directors dicuss what we're going to do at the trial. You were too busy staring at my ass to hear me." Ironically, Nori was already staring at her ass again, too busy to hear her. "Mhm, that's nice..." he muttered. It was so nice...! The way it moved everytime she took a step.. Maybe he should take a photograph. Maybe she'd take one for him! Nori giggled quietly in spite of himself. Halting in mid step, Envy stomped on Nori's foot releasing a crunching sound that could only be traced to a broken toe. "...." While Nori did not scream or yell, his face was a mixture of pain and anger. If she wasn't his 'boss', Nori would have smacked her then and there. "You... you could take me staring at your ass as a compliment.. it's not like I'm smacking it.." he said, waiting for Envy to step off of his foot so that he could stop holding his breath. Envy considered this. Someone was actually paying attention to her physically instead of that wretched Lust. At first she began to smirk at this but realized who she was with and quickly hid the expression over a more annoyed, flustered one "If you were to ever make such an advance, I would personally empty Gelosia's rounds into you a million times over, do you understand?!" "Yes ma'am, I understand." Nori replied promptly. Where normally Envy's reaction would have earned an earnest smile from Nori, her heel digging into his broken toes wasn't helping the situation. "May I request that you remove your foot from mine?" he asked politely, with no hints of sarcasm or bitterness whatsoever. He was capable of it. Especially when he wanted something. She didnt take her glare from his eyes as she slowly lifted her foot from the top of his. She then lifted her nose and closed her eyes and turned to continue her march toward the conference room. Nori grumbled to himself. It wasn't like she'd get him to hold still while she fired the bullets into him. She was only a woman. He would surely win. Why did he even have to serve under her? What good did it do to make him serve under someone who has less power than he did? Hesitantly, Nori began walking with Envy instead of behind her, if only to ensure her that he wasn't staring at her beautiful ass.